Falling
by Emerald Grey 01
Summary: It's rare when a hero falls. Even more rare when it's one of the sidekicks. But never have one of the original three fallen. Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash would always guard their proteges with their lives. Not to mention they were too good for any criminal to get the jump on them. NO NEw updates, I just redid some wording and revised a few things to make it more realistic.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy. I'm Back :3 I wrote this in like twenty minutes but it's almost 1 am and I need to go to bed so lol enjoy! (More at the bottom too peeps)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way shape or form own Young Justice.**

* * *

It's rare when a hero falls. Even more rare when it's one of the sidekicks. But never have one of the original three fallen. Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash would always guard their proteges with their lives. Not to mention they were too good for any criminal, much less a lowly hired thug, to get the jump on them.

It seemed so impossible that anyone could take them down. They were the originals! The best! Together they couldn't be defeated! Robin was an acrobat, he could weave out of the way of any bullet that shot towards him. Speedy- _Red Arrow,_ well, nothing could really _hurt_ him. He's been sliced and shot but he's _always_ gotten back up. Kid Flash had his accelerated healing and his speed to dodge the thugs. They were unbeatable.

Until they weren't.

Wally always wondered what one of the thugs would think if they got a lucky shot. Would they be proud? Would they be astounded by their luck? Would they be fearful of the wrath of other heroes? Would they clutch the weapon, too stunned to move? Or would they get the hell out of dodge before anyone realized it was them that made the shot?

He got his answer on an intercepted bank robbery. They were in Metropolis for the day and they had agreed to go to lunch when a bank robbery had happened two blocks away. They couldn't _not_ do anything, so they (the entire team) donned their uniforms and took off for the crime scene. It was just a few (more like 15, but who's counting?) common criminals, not dangerous enough for Superman to fly in, (at least not when another superhero has it covered) but certainly more than the cops could handle. So, the Young Justice team took over.

There was a few witty remarks (made by the one and only Wally West) a call for the criminals to choose the easy way out (by Aqualad) and then the battle was underway.

Most of them were taken down in a few minutes. Soon only five remained. Wally was running to help Aqualad with a particularly large and nasty thug when he felt a pain blossom in his abdomen. He skidded to a stop and slowly, ever so slowly, touched his hand to his stomach.

As soon as he took it away ,and tried not to stare at the dark red liquid, he looked up and made eye contact with the closest person. Luckily it wasn't the man who shot him (that would be kinda awkward, he thinks). Unluckily, it was one of his teammates (at least it wasn't Robin, he tells himself). The fact that he was just shot barely registers in Wally's mind.

He watches Conner's eyes grow with horror as he stared at Wally's reddening torso (' _Why is Kon so horrifi_ \- _Ohhh sh- Oh no. Bullet. That was a bullet'_ ). Wally felt his own widen too. He let out a strangled whisper that sounded like a mix of ' _Oh'_ and ' _Oops'_ that he was pretty sure only Conner could hear and then he was falling.

No one caught him like they do in the movies. He hit the floor hard and fast. No one rushed towards him. No one knelt by his fallen body, cradling his head and begging him to stay awake. Instead he landed on his side, this time facing the guy who had gotten in the lucky shot. Wally was so busy dodging the bullets and making sure no one got hit that he didn't see the lump of metal that was aimed in front of him. He basically walked right into it.

The man looked at the sidekick and then at his gun, and then back at the sidekick. His surprise went unmasked, but there was also a hint of... pride. He would probably gloat to his buddies and the other baddies that he had been the one to take down Kid Flash. The thug saw his chance to escape (everyone was shocked into stillness) and took off for the exit, running right into a policeman.

His suit was turning orange because of the blood and he groaned. That would take a _lot_ of detergent later. His mom was going to _kill_ him. He tried to roll onto his stomach so he could stand back up, but the fresh wave of pain sent him toppling to his back. In an attempt to lessen the pain he stretched his legs out and then curled them back in, repeating the process over and over again.

Someone finally came to sit by his side. They kept putting pressure on his abdomen and it hurt. He felt another presence in his mind (' _M'gann'_ he thought) and the realization of what had just happened finally hit him.

"Oops." He felt a hand run through his hair. His eyes focused a little and he could make out several shapes above him and in the background. Artemis and Zatanna were fighting like demons, their hair wild and eyes filled with anger. Kaldur was communicating with someone. Superboy and M'gann hovered above him. Robin was the one putting pressure on his abdomen."Sorry."

It's rare when a hero falls. Even more rare when it's one of the sidekicks. But never have one of the original three fallen.

 **At least, not until now**.

* * *

 **Heyyy... Um, I swear I'm writing for Sleep Cycles and No Laughing Matter but I can't get in the mood to write it. I was listening to X Ambassadors and Unsteady came on and then this happened... SOoooo... yeah. And I can't help but hurting Wally. He's like my baaaby. There isn't enough hurt Wally stories (I swear they're all about Rob) and anything written about him is usually post season 2 and I can't take that. Maybe I'll try some Kaldur or Conner stuff...**

 **I will work on that now heh heh... Or I'll finish what I've started (lol prolly not)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another ending I thought of... Enjoy?**

 **(Once again, I don't own YJ)**

* * *

 **END 2**

It's rare when a hero falls. Even more rare when it's one of the sidekicks. But never have one of the original three fallen. Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash would always guard their proteges with their lives. Not to mention they were too good for any criminal, much less a lowly hired thug, to get the jump on them.

It seemed so impossible that anyone could take them down. They were the originals! The best! Together they couldn't be defeated! Robin was an acrobat, he could weave out of the way of any bullet that shot towards him. Speedy- _Red Arrow,_ well, nothing could really _hurt_ him. He's been sliced and shot but he's _always_ gotten back up. Kid Flash had his accelerated healing and his speed to dodge the thugs. They were unbeatable.

Until they weren't.

Wally always wondered what one of the thugs would think if they got a lucky shot. Would they be proud? Would they be astounded by their luck? Would they be fearful of the wrath of other heroes? Would they clutch the weapon, too stunned to move? Or would they get the hell out of dodge before anyone realized it was them that made the shot?

He got his answer on an intercepted bank robbery. They were in Metropolis for the day and they had agreed to go to lunch when a bank robbery had happened two blocks away. They couldn't _not_ do anything, so they (the entire team) donned their uniforms and took off for the crime scene. It was just a few (more like 15, but who's counting?) common criminals, not dangerous enough for Superman to fly in, but certainly more than the cops could handle. So, the Young Justice team took over.

There was a few witty remarks, made by the one and only Wally West (okay, Robin said a few too), a call for the criminals to choose the easy way out from Aqualad and then the battle was underway.

Most of them were taken down in a few minutes. Artemis and Zee were tag teaming like the awesome bad-asses they were with the occasional help from the Boy Wonder. Superboy and M'gann took the hostages out with an occasional punch in the face for a criminal. Aqualad took on the bigger and slower would-be-robbers with Rocket tailing him to deliver the final blows. Wally was weaving between everyone keeping them out of the paths of inpedeing bullets (' _Not lasers_ ', he had to remind himself. _'These were a LOT more dangerous becasue of the close range. Don't let anyone get hurt_ ').

Soon only five criminals remained.

Wally was running to help Aqualad with a particularly large and nasty thug (Not to mention most of the criminals were shooting at Kaldur) when he felt a pain blossom in his abdomen. He skidded to a stop and slowly, ever so slowly, touched his hand to his stomach.

As soon as he took it away, and tried not to stare at the dark red liquid, he looked up and made eye contact with the closest person. Luckily it wasn't the man who shot him (that would be kinda awkward, he thinks). Unluckily, it was one of his teammates (at least it wasn't Robin, he tells himself). It still doesn't click in his mind that he was just shot.

He watched Conner's eyes grow with horror as he stared at Wally's reddening torso (' _Why does Conner look so horrif_ \- _Ohhh sh- Oh no. Bullet. That was a bullet'_ ). Wally felt his own widen too. He let out a strangled whisper that sounded like a mix of ' _Oh'_ and ' _Oops'_ that he was pretty sure only Conner could hear and then he was falling.

No one caught him in time like in the movies. He hit the floor hard and fast. No one rushed towards him. No one knelt by his fallen body, cradling his head and begging him to stay awake. Instead he landed on his side, this time facing the guy who had gotten in the lucky shot. Wally was so busy dodging the bullets and making sure no one got hit that he didn't see the lump of metal that was aimed in front of him. He basically walked right into it.

The man looked at the sidekick and then at his gun, and then back at the sidekick. His surprise went unmasked, but there was also a hint of... pride. He would probably gloat to his buddies and the other baddies that he had been the one to take down Kid Flash. The thug saw his chance to escape (everyone was shocked into stillness) and took off for the exit, running right into a policeman.

His suit was turning orange because of the blood and he groaned. That would take a _lot_ of detergent later. His mom was going to _kill_ him. He tried to roll onto his stomach so he could stand back up, but the fresh wave of pain sent him toppling to his back. In an attempt to lessen the pain he stretched his legs out and then curled them back in, repeating the process over and over again. Wally's eyes darted around the room, his focus shifting every other millisecond.

Someone finally came to sit by his side. They kept putting pressure on his abdomen and it hurt. He felt another presence in his mind (' _M'gann'_ he thought) and the realization of what had just happened finally hit him. He started shaking and grabbing at the hands pressing against his abdomen.

"N-No-St-Hel-p-Rob-pleasehelpithurts!" He started to panic and thrash more. "Ithurtsithurtsithurtspleasepleasepleasestopitstopit!"

"Wally calm down! You need to calm down! SB hold his arms down! If he keeps knocking my hands away he's going to bleed out!" His arms were instantly held down and he started to panic even more. Robin's face was set in a very stoic manner. No emotion could be detected from the mask that was now his face. His voice was steel as he gave orders to his teammates.

"NononononoNO!" Wally was kicking, or at least trying to, at the invisible force holding down his legs. Someone's screams (his?) were loud in his ears. The hiccups came after the screams, first they were quiet, but they continued to grow in volume. The loud hiccups soon turned into choking noises and the choking noises brought blood. "Stopitstopstopstop! Please. I. Want. Flash!" It took all of his strength, but he slowed down his speed talking.

"I know KF, I know. He's coming, I swear he's coming as fast as he can." Someone was running their fingers through his hair and it soothed him. His breath slowed and not as much blood came up. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at his teammates. Off to one side was Kon, holding his arms down. Robin was on the other side, putting pressure on the wound. M'gann was hovering anxiously above him.

"Artemis, Aqualad, and Zee are rounding up the other Criminals. Rocket is outside with the police." It was like Robin could read his mind. "Flash is coming. We just called him. Just hold on KF."

Wally whimpered and shifted under Superboy's hold. His eyes were shining with pain and were slowly losing focus, wildly darting around the room.

"It's okay KF, It's gonna be okay. Heroes don't die man. It's against the rules. You're going to be fine."

"Rob?" His eyes were wide.

"What?"

"Can you believe that _I'm_ the first one to die? How crazy is that?" He started to giggle slightly, the sound unnerving Robin.

"What? KF what do you-KF! Focus dude! Come on stay awake! Flash is almost here! Come on!"

The second to last thing he saw were Conner's big blue eyes. They looked so much like Ro- _Dick's_ that it almost felt like the end of the failsafe, the only difference being he wouldn't be waking up from this one. He felt Robin's shaking hands and he heard the commotion. Then he felt a breeze.

 _His Uncle._

The last thing he saw was the red of the suit and he felt himself lifted into his Uncle's arms.

Safe. He felt _safe_. It was okay. His Uncle was here. Uncle Barry wouldn't let anything bad happen to his sidekick. _His partner_. It will be okay.

He nestled into his Uncle's chest, the white of the flash symbol being stained with some of his blood.

* * *

It's rare when a hero falls. Even more rare when it's one of the sidekicks. But never have one of the original three fallen.

 **At least, not until now**.


End file.
